Farewell
by Lucifel-Kira
Summary: Sesshomaru has a human girl living with him...but time passes...will thier love last to see another day? More characters to come!
1. Chapter 1: Farewell

**Farewell…**

**Part one:**

**_Dear Sesshomaru,_**

**_The time has come for me to leave. This is hard for me to do, but I must leave before I go mad with loneliness. I loved you the moment I met you. You were the perfect demon, but your only flaw was to hide your emotions. I thought it was because you were shy, but as time went on you rarely spoke to me. You denied me the entrance to your heart, to love you. Now a year has past since we have lived together and my heart has slowly become a stone like yours. I can no longer stand this pain of you keeping me away. So now I've decided to go away permanently. If I stay I will have nothing to care for. (You) I must leave…now. Good-bye Sesshomaru. You broke my heart, like the Shikon no Tama. I'll always love you and no one will ever replace you._**

**_Loving you with a broken heart,_**

**_Ansonia Lucre_**

**Ansonia picked up her belongings and walked out of Sesshomaru's castle heading back to her own time.**

**All day long Sesshomaru had been out. It has been four hours since she had left when he returned. She had left her letter in his room. He had barely reached his castle when he sensed that something was wrong. "Her scent…it's gone." H e quickly ran to the entrance of his castle and opened the door. The castle was dark and silent. Everything looked the same, but there was something amiss. He walked around looking for her scent. 'Where is she?' He couldn't seem to find a trace of a scent that belonged to her. Soon he summoned all of his servants and questioned them, whether they had seen her. No one had seen her all day long, no one, but Jaken. "My Lord, I saw her crying this morning before you left. Then she went to your room and that's the last I saw of her." Sesshomaru nodded and left, heading toward his room. 'She was crying, but why?' He had reached for the door, not sure of what he would feel once he was seen. Very slowly he pulled the door opened……**

**……the room was dark and quiet. 'Maybe she's asleep.' He walked toward his bed and found no one was in it, but instead he found a paper neatly folded. He carefully reached for it. The letter was addressed to him. With shaky fingers he unfolded it. 'It's her handwriting.' The words were blotchy here and there as he read. "She's been crying because of me." He dropped the paper he was holding and stood still, very still. He was looking into the distance, as if searching for her, hoping to see her. Slowly tears began to flow freely down his smooth pale cheeks. "I broke her heart."**

**Sesshomaru stood there for what seemed like an eternity. 'This can't be true. Surely it must be a joke.' He walked to a nearby wooden drawer that belonged to Ansonia. He opened it and found it empty. Then he opened the next and the next, they were all empty, except for the last one. Inside was a white and red kimono he had given her on her birthday. He slowly lifted it up and hugged it close to his chest. 'You can't leave I love you.'**

**It has been five hours since she had left. Of those five hours she had been waiting for Sesshomaru to come and get her. "Surely he must love me, even a little, to come and get me." Ansonia was back at her own time in her apartment lying down on her bed. "Sesshomaru please come…please." Tears began to form, but she wouldn't cry. 'If he doesn't come I won't cry. I won't shed a tear for him, if he doesn't come.' But deep down, her heart was breaking into smaller pieces………**

**_……..three days has past…………._**

**Sesshomaru had spent the last three days locked up in his room, debating whether he should go after her. "What if she rejects me? No! She can't…she wouldn't. I'm going after her!" Wiping away his tears, he gets up in search of his beloved Ansonia.**

**Sesshomaru strode outside of his land, where he stopped before a waterfall. This was the gateway between his world and Ansonia's world. Without a second thought he walked through the waterfall.Ahead of him shone a bright blue light. He then steps into the light and is embraced in the warm light, as he travels to the future. Within a blink of an eye he has arrived. The wind blows at his hair causing it to sway. The wind is cool as it caresses his slightly pink cheeks. With such speed he heads toward Ansonia's apartment, knowing that she would be there waiting for him. In what would take an hour for a mortal to walk, it took him ten minutes.**

**There he stood right near her room. With shaky hands, he pushed her door opened. As the door opened her scent over flooded the air he breathed, but her scent was different from before. There was a hint of …death. Sesshomaru's heart beat quickened as he ran to the side of her bed. There she was lying down wasting away. "You came for me." Her voice was barely more than a whisper. She had been lying on her bed for the past three days waiting for his return. Not once had she gotten up. Because of her broken heart, she had lost her appetite and had grown weak. Now she's near death. For three days she had waited for this moment, when he would come for her. "You came…now I can cry…" Tears started to flow down her cheeks. She was too weak to sob so she cried silently.**

**Sesshomaru sat beside her and gently lifted her into his arms. "Yes, I came for you." She was so weak that he thought she would break if he hugged her too tightly. "Hug me tight, Sesshomaru and don't ever let go." Sesshomaru couldn't bear to hear her voice so weak and cheerless. He did as she asked him to. He hugged her as tightly as he could without hurting her as tears trickled down his cheeks. She hugged him with all her might. "Sesshomaru…I love you…and I'll always love you…never forget me…I'm glad you came…" Slowly her body went limp in his arms as the life in her was slipping away. Sesshomaru lifted her up and gently shook her. "Ansonia…wake up…wake up…" Her heat was leaving her body. She wasn't waking up. More tears flowed down his cheeks. "Ansonia, don't leave me! I love you!"**

**She was dead and he couldn't do anything for her. He held her in his arms for the last time in his life and for the first time he felt the loss of a loved one. Never would he have thought to feel this way for someone, but now that she was gone, he felt his heart break. He loved her so much that he rejected the thought in the beginning. Now that she was gone, his feelings surfaced, only to be too late to save it and her.**

**He lifted her now cold body and walked toward a small window that was near her bed. With slow steps he jumped out and headed toward the waterfall. Once back at his castle he washed and cleaned her body. Dressed her up in the kimono he had given her and laid her on his bed. He left the room and went outside. The full moon was out and it illuminated his way to a small clearing. There stood Jaken and next to him was a stone slab. "My Lord it is ready." Sesshomaru nodded and sent Jaken away. 'I would prefer to be alone with her.' On top of the slab was a medium sized crystal clear casket.**

**He returned to his room and took Ansonia's body with him outside to where the crystal casket lay. Opening it he placed her in it and closed it. "May your soul rest in peace, for I could not love you the way you deserved to be loved"**

**The End,**

**Of part one.**


	2. Chapter 2: Life After Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...I barely own the viz copy of the movies...if I owned Inuyasha I would be rich...but i'm poor...so no i don't own Inuyasha...but i would like to own Sesshomaru and Naraku...xD...but i do not..T.T...part two will be divided into chapters...how many depends on my mind

A/N: this story is mainly of Ansonia...so..the "guy" changes...but read the ending and you'll know my plan for the next chapters

Life after Death.

Part two: Chapter one

As she hugged him the life drained away from her. The light in her eyes were fading. 'I can't see anymore…' She died in his arms……

……Ansonia woke up feeling a heavy weight on her chest. "I can't see anything." Looking around she realized that she was no longer at her apartment. She couldn't see anything around her, it was complete darkness. Slowly she tried to lift her self up, but the weight atop of her was too heavy. She reached to her chest to feel what the weight was. She felt the shape of a head, then the neck and then his broad shoulders. It moaned as her hands reached his back. 'There's someone on top of me!'

Startled she kicked him off, as he fell to the floor, she made a run for it. Even though it's dark and she can't see, she still runs. She hears a faint rugged breathing near her. Instantly two arms wrapped around her waist. "Don't scream." His voice was full of warning. He turned her to face him and all she saw of him were two dark purplish-brown eyes. They were looking intently at her and her body. "Perv." She whispered. At once she was pulled against him and she for the first time realized that he was naked!

"Perv? I can be one if you so desire it!" Her eyes flashed wide open as he ripped her clothes off. "No! Stop it! Stop…please!" He slowed his actions as he looked at her in the eye.

Why…stop?" She stared back at him and looked away.

"Because…because…I-" 'I don't know why.' Gently he picked her up and carried her back to what felt like a bed. Instinctively she panicked. 'He's going to rape me!' She started to pound her fists against his chest, but before she could cause any real harm, he grabbed her both of her wrists. "Don't even dare." Slowly he slid beside her and positioned himself comfortably right next to her. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. I don't bite…when I don't feel like it." With that said he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. 'Yikes!' "Um…Who are you?"

She could now feel his breathing right at her ear. "I'm the demon Naraku, ruler of Hell." "Hell?!" "Yes." She quickly turned to face him. "Why am I here?" She could feel his manhood against her thigh, but she cared not. "Well…one: you're dead, naturally; and two: I want a young girl to be my bride. You are fortunate enough to have been chosen by me." "What's so special about me that you chose me?" He looked at her as if she was crazy. "What do you remember of your life?"

She looked at him and tried to recall her life. All she could remember was her name. "Only my name…why?" Naraku looked at her and spoke in a hushed voice. "You don't remember anything else?" "No. Only that my name was…Ansonia." "Ansonia." He silently whispered her name. "I was just wondering if the Passover took any affect on you and it has. It's only natural that you forget your past. Once it's forgotten you can be reborn once again, without any sufferance from the past life. That's all." From the look in his eyes she could tell that he was telling the truth. He leaned toward her and kissed her. It was short and sweet. "Now go to sleep. Tomorrow we can talk more if you want; after all we have all eternity to talk." Shortly there after he fell asleep and she snuggled closer to him. She felt that she could trust him, even though he was the ruler of Hell.

Ansonia woke up the next morning to the sound of birds chirping. She sat up expecting to see him beside her, but he was no where in sight to be found. Gradually she slipped out of the cover. On the opposite of her was a small clean cut chair and on it was a light purple kimono and on top of it was a note. She got up and went in the direction of it to read it. Written in an elegant penmanship, the note read:

_Wear this kimono and come to me in the garden, where I'll be waiting._

_-Naraku _

Carefully she slipped the kimono on. It felt soft against her skin. It was just her size and it showed off her features quiet nicely. Once she had fixed her hair and washed her face she slipped past the bedroom door and headed for the garden. Even though she's never been here before she knew the way. Within a few minutes she was outside in the garden. The garden was lush and green. Every flower was in bloom and the scent of the air was sweet. She made her way to an opening in the middle. There Naraku sat in a chair and in front of him was a table and on the table were fruits with orange juice. "Morning, Ansonia. Come and have some breakfast." She gladly accepted the offer and sat down next to him.

They ate in silent till the food was gone. There was still a question in Ansonia's mind as she drank the last of her juice. "Last night you said that I'm your bride to be. Well how do you know that is true? I mean there could be others out there that you could fall in love with. What's so special about me? I'm only a dead mortal after all." Naraku had been anticipating this question even before she had asked it. What made her so special? He didn't know. He felt that she was the one to be with him for all of eternity. "I do not know what makes you so special. Yes, you're a dead mortal, but I feel a strong bond towards you, a bond that not even I can explain. There may be others out there as you've said, but only one has captured my attention and lust. That one is you, my dear Ansonia."

With that said he carefully leaned toward her and began caressing her cheek. He got closer and whispered in her ear. "As much as I want to take you here and now I'll wait till tomorrow after the ceremony. Then you'll be mine to take." She held her breathe as he very slowly caressed her ear with his tongue, making her heart skip several beats. He knew what he was doing to her yet he held back. If he took her now then what fun would there be left on the night of the ceremony? Rather reluctantly he withdrew from her now aroused body. "I have business to attend to for now, but feel free to explore if you wish. Till then I'll be off." Gently he lifted her face to his and kissed her on the lips leaving her panting for breath.

Once he had left she regained her normal state of thought. Yet she felt a sense of loss after he disappeared from her range of vision. What was this feeling that she now held for this man…no he was demon. What ever it was she liked the feeling and wanted to feel it once again, but she felt that it was not the appropriate time for it. In an attempt to clear her mind she decided to explore the place if it was to become her new home. Home…she still couldn't recall her past life to know what a home felt like. 'I'm sure I'll know soon.' She left the breakfast table and headed where the flowers were. As she got there se realized that the flowers were giving off a light. The lights were of several different colors, making the flowers look red, blue, yellow and every other color in the world.

The flowers felt soft as she touched it and its scent was the sweetest that she had spend. "If you wish you can pick them and take them back to your room, my lady." Ansonia turned in surprise as she saw who was behind her. It was a woman in her mid-twenties and she had a fan with her. "Forgive me if I have frightened you. It was not my intention." with graceful movements she bowed. "Oh! You don't have to bow to me. Please get up." "As you wish, my lady. I am your personal servant sent to you by Master Naraku. He has requested that I show you around the land if you wish it." "Yes, it would be greatly appreciated. What would your name be if I may inquire?" "Forgive me if I seem rude. My name is Kagura the Wind Sorceress."

A/N again: ok...i've introduced Naraku and Kagura! woot!...now if i can get my mind in gear i'll have the next chapter up before this month ends...xD...sorry i got school to worry about. but i'll do my best so please be patient...so review! love you all even if there is few of you...lol

Celestial69

p.s. next chapter may have a lemon in it...


End file.
